


拍品

by baozaolaichuang



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: 1000, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozaolaichuang/pseuds/baozaolaichuang
Summary: 金主 刘北山 x 古穿今 李必
Relationships: 刘北山/李必
Kudos: 22





	拍品

**Author's Note:**

> 金主 刘北山 x 古穿今 李必

刘北山刚拍完封面就被大康一个电话约到了深楼，说是今晚有新货，让他来饱饱眼。刘北山这段时间一直忙工作，很久没好好放松了，没拒绝直接开车过去。

到了气派的深楼正门果然见翘首企盼了半天的大康迎上来，揽着刘北山的肩膀拍了两下，“北哥，你最近也太忙了。”  
“知道我忙也没耽误你约我啊。”  
刘北山接过门口保镖递过来的手环戴上，不忘揶揄大康。  
“嗨，上次问你你说今天差不多能把拍摄忙完，我这是掐着点给你打的电话。还没吃饭呢吧，走咱先去餐区吃点儿。”大康拉着刘北山穿过一楼网咖坐上电梯。

深楼是省会市中心最大的娱乐基地，拔地而起数十层应有尽有的消遣散财玩意。从基本的餐饮保健洗浴购物网游厅奢侈品美容院，到高档些的赌石书画藏品定制拍卖，没有你花不出钱的地儿。  
说是省内几个有权势的股东投资运营起来的，从无到有从小到大，生意是越做越好，越做越多元，总是开发新鲜玩法引的钱权大佬来挥金如土。

刘北山曾是安桥市黑道公认的狠角色，纯是靠拳头打出来的威信，这个狠不只是打架狠，曾经一挑十数人被群压得身上没有一块好皮，仍然流着血颤悠着撑着铁棒直起腰板站起来，眼神凶狠嗜血气场骇人，那时一架传名，刘北山的意志力不是常人所能及的狠。  
后来在街上被星探拦下去做平面模特，一开始不适应，不过这行赚得多，兄弟大康也劝他得有个正经来钱途径，刘北山也就这么做下去了。  
刘北山身上自带狠戾气质，胳膊上结实的肌肉块都不用化妆，眼神睥睨加上铲青寸发和头顶不羁的小辫，脸部线条优越浑然的男人味，学了基本拍摄要点，硬照手到擒来。

大康和刘北山在餐区吃完饭又去打了几杆台球，晚上八点左右才慢悠悠地乘专属电梯向下，地下的交易对大部分来客保密，只那些钱权势强的人有权限进入。  
下到二层进入一个类似大型报告厅的空间，座位已满了半数，两人找了个前排位置落座，刘北山和身边的局长儿子点头示意打了个招呼。  
台上有年轻小歌手热场唱歌，台下也没几个人在听，全是和身边的人交头接耳的说场面话，退一步说这深楼倒是给这些权贵制造了不少接触的机会。

十多分钟后，拍卖师举起话筒简单开场牵住众人的视线，拍卖随即按部就班的进行。今晚的拍卖与平日不同，这场是专门拍卖“宠物”的。  
侍应生推上个一人半高的方体笼子，墨黑的绸布蒙着，拍卖师介绍完基本情况，拉下黑绸里面赫然一个被束着手脚的活人。这些拍品来历多样，卖身还债的、M倾向的、妄想傍个权贵发达的、亦或是商业交易的牺牲品。  
从笼子里人的神态就能猜出大半他们的心境遭遇，这个女人眼神挑逗被绑着手脚依然卖力挺着胸脯，不过她也的确有这么做的资本。

这屋子里坐的没人把钱当钱，拍卖更像是一个面子游戏，享受举牌压下别人的快感，谁知道到底是为了这个商品角逐还是为了自己心底的自尊。  
刘北山对这没什么兴趣，转头瞥见大康看热闹的表情，“北哥别急，我跟你说的新货估计得放到大后面才出来。”

第二个被推上来的笼子里是个肌肉男，身材倍儿结实表情却高傲得好像他才是大爷，被关在笼子里反而有些违和。深楼会做生意，知道突出商品特点，有肌肉的就露半身，胸腹、肱二头肌全显眼的摆出来，上面应该还涂了层身体乳液，灯光下肤质滑腻。

台下的高级消费者举牌竞价也很热闹，拍卖锤一次次落下，乓乓声是愉悦的钱声。

“好各位，接下来由我介绍本场最后一件拍品。”笼车应声推上台，“这位小必道童刚刚下山还俗，家中无人没有依靠，寻个愿意收留他的客人。”拍卖师的白手套做了个请的姿势引向身侧指示台，上面白色卡片上印着一个黑色对勾。深楼默认的暗语，意思是此人刚刚成年还是处子之身。  
台下听了介绍窃窃私语，都感觉这道童实属新鲜，以前没有过这种身份的。  
大康侧身对刘北山耳语，“北哥，就这个，你等着看吧。”说完冲台上笼子处一挑眉。  
刘北山胳膊撑在扶手上，盯着那黑布看。

拍卖师压了压客人们的声音，拉下遮笼的绸布。里面的人双手被绑在头顶，一身青色道袍从肩膀拖到脚面，衣袍宽松能看出身段细。头发被梳成个道揪团在头顶，被两侧手臂蹭下来几缕垂在颊边。举着双手宽袍袖褪到臂根，两个细白生嫩的胳膊露着，配上手腕的麻绳有几分凌虐感。

看人先看个身体轮廓，最后视线才集中到那张脸上，不知道现在道观收人要求颜值都这么高了，不仅有品貌还有灵气。一双英眉蹙着，双眼流转出强撑的冷静掩盖着惊慌，鼻尖挺巧立体似古希腊雕塑，不过嘴里塞的口球倒有些不和谐的现代冰冷。  
口球把嘴唇撑的红润，不知在后台戴了多久，有口水顺着嘴角留下来，嘀嗒到青色衣袍身前晕出深色水渍。这个小必道童难堪地不停动着喉结想吞下口水却无济于事，羞耻的发出呜呜声，脸都憋的粉嫩了不少。

底下人群随着绸布扯下先是静了几秒，随即咋舌的吸气的议论的更甚。刘北山直盯着笼中人的眼睛，和李必扫视台下的眼神对上，刘北山从他里看出行至末路的绝望也没漏掉那一丝不甘的求救。  
耳边听见前排一个中年男人淫邪的声音，“小必道童？不知道是不是个小逼道童哈哈哈。”，前面两人低笑着毫不掩盖粗鄙。

“小必道童自小就在道观长大读些古书，有才气可也不适应山下社会，思维跳脱性子烈还需要客人调教。”拍卖师说的委婉，底下客人一听还是个初生野猫，有些更来了兴致。

大康看出刘北山眼中思虑，凑过去八卦，“怎么样北哥，拍下来玩玩？”

台上的人让人有征服欲也有保护欲，便宜了别的粗莽淫人的确可惜。侧方屏幕上出了起拍价，也不是个小数目，台下竞价依然激烈。刘北山望着笼中人口中依然滴着津液，前襟已湿了一片。  
李必眼圈已经红了，台下一次次举牌抬价只为了争相买下他，被买下后会如何他听同为拍品的其他姐姐讲过，多为凌虐折辱，少有被金主珍惜的。

想到自己莫名来到这个时代，还没清醒就被深楼的人捡了回来，却是被关起来和一些男女共同承受调教。李必一开始拼命反抗，不停说着自己为靖安司司丞，要保长安百姓，救人民于水火之中。一开始深楼的人以为他脑子坏了还和他解释过如今是二十一世纪，后来直接教鞭伺候，还是伤痛能让这个俊美痴儿闭嘴。  
李必在和身边人的接触中慢慢了解到现在已不是唐朝，他曾身处的时代距今已一千多年。昏睡前他依稀记得自己经受了一天的折腾见到老师何监和太子李玙，自己决定将太子安置在景龙观，可谈话间自己头痛难当，晃晃悠悠的竟不省人事晕了过去，再睁眼就到了这个奇怪的世界。  
李必思索着应是老师为自己斟的那杯茶导致昏睡，心下了然从一开始老师就不愿自己掺和到这深水中，可老师待自己真切顶多下迷药断不会下毒药，自己怎么会在异世醒来仍不得解。

转眼的工夫拍价被抬得不低，第一次落音，刘北山抬头看到拍者是前排那个口吐淫词的中年老总，手指敲了两下扶手，举起了竞价拍截断了拍卖师的二次确认。  
“刘北山先生加价五十万。”  
大康不知道怎的，偏是从明明很专业严谨的拍卖师语气中听出了一丝放松。  
一句话吸引了全场的目光，一时无人敢竞。

刘北山是靠兄弟大康进的深楼会员，大康家里关系深，他又重情义，说有好东西必须得带哥们儿一起享受。一开始其他会员见刘北山新面孔还年轻硬气，一些不知道底细的设计过他，不过没有一个得了好。  
后来暗中了解了他的过去，一个个收了胆子，毕竟这世道没钱的怕有钱的，有钱的怕有权的，有权的怕不要命的。刘北山有钱还不要命，无牵无挂独身一人，确实不好惹。

前排被截了拍品的男人回头看了一眼刘北山，眼神里有怨但对上刘北山冰冷的眼神又瑟缩的怂了。

拍卖师询问三次落锤成交。  
望着显示屏上一串数位，大康拍了拍刘北山的肩，“值！”

-  
皮鞋踩在长廊的细软地毯上没有声响，走近深楼为客人准备的高级套房，刘北山看了眼手中房卡上刻的数字，正是前面站着侍应生的那间。  
“刘先生，您今晚的拍品就在房间内，不过方少嘱咐我们的服务人员为他服用了助兴的胶囊…”侍应生的表情有些纠结，语气也稍显心虚。  
深楼规矩多，按理说绝不能在没经过得拍者允许的情况下随意动拍品。但是深楼不敢惹方永康，也知道他和刘北山关系好，听方永康不耐烦的再三保证说出了事他担着，深楼才敢给李必用药。  
刘北山挑了下眉，不知道大康在搞什么花样，“没事，我知道了。”  
“祝您玩的愉快。”

松了口气的侍应生刚快步离开，刘北山就接到了大康的电话，“北哥，我听说那个道童在深楼被调教的时候可不怎么听话，招待人的本事学的也不好，我让服务生给他加点料，今晚肯定乖哈哈哈。”  
“啧，你真是…”  
“诶，不用感谢我，改天借我开开你的跑车就行了。”  
话没说几句，电话挂的可快，刘北山习惯了大康这毛燥劲儿，扫了房卡推门进屋。

把休闲款的西装外套脱在套间客厅，没再磨蹭走进里间卧室，刘北山这段时间被工作勒的整个人精神紧绷，的确应该疏解轻松一下。  
屋内灯光昏暖，窗帘也被细致的拉严，深灰的床单上一团青色。  
拍卖结束后刘北山没有直接领人，而是和大康去慢摇吧玩了个把小时才来套房，估计中间这段时间侍应生给李必准备了一番，嘴里的口球换成了小一号的，当时拍卖场上引走他不少目光的前襟口水渍也不见了。  
双手这次不是用麻绳，而是被情趣手铐铐在床头特意设计的铁杆上，不过应该是用了催情药的缘故，李必的小脸连带着耳朵尖一片潮红，露出的细嫩胳膊肘都是粉色的，视线顺着青色道袍往下，一双白嫩细瘦的玉足露着，圆润的甲盖和外踝骨撑起的皮肤也是粉色。

床上的人本来合着眼，听见开门声唰地睁开。李必在床上已经躺了十几分钟，一开始从拍卖场下来被几个侍应生摆弄了一通，戴了眼罩被人拉走，解开眼前遮挡发现身处一个宽敞房间，又被绑在了床上，中途还被迫吃了粒不知什么东西。可李必现在没有人身自由，行动全被安排得明明白白，塞着口球说不了话，只眼睁睁看着那几个人退出房间，留他一个人在床上等待。  
李必知道他在等那个金主，那个看起来很年轻有为却有些狠戾的男人，在最后一刻举起竞价牌截了前面即将得拍的一脸歹相的叔叔，也改变了他的命运。李必在心里还是松了口气的，潜意识还是觉得年龄相近也许可以和他谈谈，说不定能让自己逃离这个地方。

想到台下那人硬朗的长相，李必突觉身体有些酥麻，愣了一下不知道这种难以言喻的感觉从何而来，像是细微电流通过，又像是柔软羽毛搔着身体。随着心跳的加快，下身前端也异样的兴奋，这还不算，那处穴口不停收缩着变得湿软。一系列变化来势汹汹，李必对药理有所涉猎，这感觉竟像是中了合欢散。  
李必赶紧闭眼凝神默念静心的道经，不知是不是来到异世的原因，李必老早就觉得心经没有那么管用了，可现下他也没有别的办法，只能默念着当是催眠自己。  
精神上默诵着道法，可身体上却紧夹着腿磨蹭，腰背也不受控制的蹭着床单。蹙着眉头天人交战好不折磨。

再次听到开门声，李必得救般睁眼，眨了两下散开眼中欲泪，看清床前站着的人。

刘北山盯着床上红着泪眼软成一滩的人，脸侧还有晶亮的口涎，整个人被欲望蒸得粉红，裹在素青长袍里，像个红心青萝卜，不过看着已经不如平时脆生，被药催的软糯了。

视线相对，李必被刘北山直白的眼神看的更紧张，望着男人抬起修长手指解开衬衫领口的两颗扣子露出一小片麦色肌肤，李必移开眼不敢再看。  
刘北山俯身解开李必脑后的束带扯出口球，金属球已经被津液浸得透湿，被扔到床侧的小圆桌上染了一小滩水渍。李必的嘴巴僵着有些合不上，两颗小兔牙在上唇边露的整齐，粉舌缓慢的适应着自由，刘北山轻揉着李必的下巴帮他缓解僵硬。  
被有些凉意的手指触碰，李必有些敏感的起了小鸡皮疙瘩，双腿又交叠着重重磨蹭了一下。  
揉了一会缓解得差不多，刘北山松手轻抚李必前胸的道袍绣纹，声音有些低哑地问，“准备好了吗？”  
“能不能放过我。”李必这话接的有些弱势，口齿还不太清晰，在现在这个氛围里等同于无。  
“放过你，你这里怎么办？”刘北山随后准确的抓住李必下身挺立，隔着衣袍撸了几下，这小道童就受不了的呻吟出声。

李必羞耻地咬住下唇，可下身的快感仍一波波冲击着神经，浑身又热又痒，想要个什么来好好蹭蹭。他知道只有身前的男人能帮他，就算日后要逃，也免不了今晚一夜凌辱。  
“把我伺候好了，你以后就能过的舒服。”  
刘北山掏出裤兜里侍应生提前给的钥匙，解开床头的手铐，虽然情趣手铐有软布保护，但挣扎后手腕仍然留下一圈红痕。  
现在李必没有了束缚，却连动一下都是对自己的刺激。心下计较了一番也知道自己逃不出房间，先不说自己被下了药，面前的男人没有西装掩盖，明显的胸肌和肱二头肌在衬衫下紧绷，根本不用想硬搏。再说来到深楼十余天，早清楚这里戒备多么森严。他退无可退，只能紧紧揪着床单控制住自己不要失了廉耻直接抱住男人。

刘北山瞥见李必身侧暗暗攥着床单的手，都这个时候了还硬撑着较劲，没挑明，站起身开始脱自己的衣服。  
李必看男人继续解衬衫扣子，赶紧闭上眼，用力侧过身背对着男人，翻身时还发出了一声呜咽。李必蜷起身子把头埋在枕头里，欲泪湿了一片织物，下面被男人揉了几下根本不够，可他就是不想屈服于药效，要把床单揪烂也不肯自己碰一下，明知一会儿要发生什么还是自欺欺人的默默抗争。  
可是闭上眼听力更敏感，男人拨开皮带搭扣的声音、拉下裤链的声音、踢掉皮鞋的声音，一下下全砸在耳膜，激起心中难以抑制的期待。  
似是恨自己身体诚实的反应，李必抓着床单一点点往床边挪，李必的意志已算坚定，若是换了别人被下这个药早就借了前后两世的骚缠着男人不放了，怎么可能还想着抵抗。

刘北山见他往床边逃，心想都喘成这样了还玩欲擒故纵这套，跨上床扯过李必的腰就把没挪多远的人拦了回来，男性荷尔蒙铺天盖地的压下，李必视线还没聚焦就被刘北山捏住了下巴深吻。  
在拍卖场上刘北山就看中了他这张小嘴，果然又软又甜，勾着香舌搅动津液，把两排整齐贝齿舔了个遍，刘北山接个吻也带着小混混抢片区的猛，又吸又咬，李必觉得自己的唇都破了皮，可快感也是成倍的破了禁。  
刘北山以前玩儿的时候不常和床伴接吻，偏偏遇上李必，品貌上乘也好，心气儿惹人征服也罢，他觉得这个人必须里里外外一处不落的吃完，让他清冷面容上露出崩溃欲色，倔强不服的神情消失殆尽，这种高岭之花冰山美人最适合被折磨得狠狠的哭。

刘北山扯开身下人道袍的系扣，又解了白色中衣，手下一片滑腻温热触感，放开被占有了半天的唇，撑起身子看，却见李必里面再无衣物，细嫩身体全露着，挺翘的深粉色肉棒吐着淫液。  
刘北山把握着李必敏感的家伙上下撸动，身下人哆嗦着没一会儿就泄了身，溅了刘北山一手，“啊…嗯呜…”  
高潮时叫得像猫儿，呻吟声挥着猫爪在刘北山心上挠。  
刘北山不想再忍，半跪在床上，扯了衣袍把李必拉到身前，释放后的小道童仍然没解药性，反而更受情欲控制，趴在床上抬起头，正对上男人胯下的勃起巨物。  
在深楼被调教的十余天，含着假阳具学习口交是必修课，李必从一开始的震惊反抗到后来的被迫接受，可是因为自己心理障碍，所以学的并不熟练。

见李必有些愣神，又把人拉近了些，粗大性器带着热度戳在脸侧，耻毛蹭过被亲得红肿的唇边有些刺痛。  
“含着。”刘北山声音低哑，在宽敞空间里传不多远但足够李必听清。  
李必抬眼看男人，水汪汪的大眼睛红着眼圈，惹人疼更惹人欺。没让男人说第二遍，认命般乖顺的伸出舌头舔狰狞的柱身，红艳的软舌一下下把性器舔得湿漉漉，然后小心地含住硕大龟头，有些颤抖的用舌尖舔性器顶端的小孔。  
刘北山被李必过于温柔瑟缩的口技撩得心热，扶着他的脑袋主动挺腰往嘴里送，李必赶紧压下舌根被迫承受，男人粗热的性器直顶到喉咙口，里面紧窄不能进才抽出些，随即又往里捅，完全不给李必喘息的时间。  
可是完全勃起的性器不可能整根含入，尽力张口但嘴角还是痛，李必扶着男人挺动的腰，本想推开又使不上力。  
口腔湿热，龟头顶到细窄的喉咙口爽得刘北山闷哼，李必撑在床上表情痛苦的含着性器，白嫩脸庞和暗红肉棒交映虽然画面极大满足了刘北山的征服欲，但有时李必收不好牙齿仍然刮到柱身，刘北山视线越过李必发顶落在他塌着的细腰和两瓣撅起的肉屁股上，插了十余下神色渐沉抽出了性器。  
李必捂着胸口咳了几声，压下干呕的感觉不停粗喘。

刘北山把李必推倒在床上，深灰色床单上多了一滩水渍，位置就是刚才李必撅着屁股的地方。刘北山掰开李必双腿，果然后穴正往外流着淫液，淡红的菊穴一缩一缩的招人。刘北山看的眼热，直接扶着性器挤进穴口，硕大的龟头把菊穴的褶皱撑得紧绷。  
一直湿痒难耐的后穴终于被男人照顾到，李必爽痛难当，摇着头哭喊，“啊…好痛…嗯…”  
刘北山开疆破土般往里顶，饥渴多时的肉穴紧紧吸着柱身，里面分泌出更多爱液，湿软紧致的穴肉不停咬着性器。刘北山低喘着抽插，一下下全根没入，两颗沉硕阴囊撞在穴口发出啪啪声。  
男人的性器热杵般直捣肉穴，李必被灭顶快感刺激得失了神志，彻底沉浸在欲望中，只知循着本能呻吟，小穴被男人艹干得舒爽满足，不自觉的伸手去抚摸男人结实的手臂。

刘北山动着腰抽插不停，大手摸上李必胸前挺立的两颗粉色乳珠，手指掐扯扣弄，李必抬手虚挡，被刘北山握住手一同玩他自己的乳尖。  
“呜…不要…哼啊…”  
这处子道童真是极品，不仅身体紧致，反应也青涩，没被情欲沾染过又被药效逼得迷乱勾人，整个人都粉嫩的散着情热气息。

刘北山压着李必狠命的艹，动作激烈逼出李必更多失了自控的叫床声。  
“…哈啊…嗯好深…好舒服…”  
不知抽插了多久，李必嗓子都叫得有些哑了，泪水流了一脸，鼻尖都哭红了。  
大力的抽插令耻毛把穴口磨的通红，粗硬的肉棒和紧致肉穴是那么契合，啪啪的撞击声充斥房间，明示着两人性爱的激烈。  
高潮前性器又粗胀了几分，把肉穴撑得紧满，刘北山掐着李必的腿根，低吼着灌入甬道深处。  
热烫浓精一股股往体内挤，激得李必四肢百骸都酥麻不已，抖着身子承受性器浇灌，张嘴失声吟叫。

刘北山擦掉额头浸出的汗，抽出疲软的性器躺在床上，李必同样像从汗蒸房出来一样浑身潮热，失神的缓着呼吸。  
被艹熟的肉穴一时合不上，内壁收缩着把白浊精液从红艳的穴口挤出，落在深灰床单上一片淫靡。

李必意识昏沉，被折腾得累极，身心疲惫的昏睡过去，不知多久迷蒙间再转醒。  
刘北山的大手正在他挺翘浑圆的屁股上色情的揉捏，李必有些惊讶地睁大眼睛无辜的看他，似是在问怎么还没有结束。刘北山看见醒来的人单纯的表情，手上用劲更大，肉感十足的臀肉在掌心充盈。

其实李必只昏睡了十几分钟而已，其间身上又多了不少指印吻痕，男人依旧精力旺盛，李必感受到下身被男人再次起立的硬热戳着，敏感的缩了缩身子。  
“别怕，再来一次。”  
耳边是男人低沉的哄诱。

-  
李必睁眼时房间里很安静，遮光的厚窗帘让室内依旧昏暗，稍微动一下浑身酸疼，满身暗红青紫的爱痕，干燥的精斑体液箍得皮肤紧绷。嗓子很干，脑袋也有些疼，后穴更是肿痛。  
李必转头看旁边躺着的人，呼吸绵长睡得安稳，硬朗的脸庞一进入视线，瞬间勾起昨晚激烈的回忆。望着男人饱满的唇，李必又有些脸热，别开眼动作轻慢的往外挪，下床时没站稳晃悠着又栽到床边，李必惊慌的赶紧抬头看，借着床侧小灯的暖光确认刘北山没有醒过来。  
弓着腰往洗手间挪蹭，小细腿仿佛要支撑不住身体，臀肉上糟糕的一片痕迹全落在刘北山眼中。刘北山晨间睡眠浅，李必下床动静小但刘北山还是醒了，不过没想打扰他，倒是暗自把李必一丝不挂的身体看了个遍，昨晚的确把人折腾坏了。

等人进了洗手间关上门，刘北山才抻开胳膊活动了一下，捞起床头圆桌上的手机向深楼的服务部发了消息送几套衣服过来，顺便订了早午饭。

趿拉着拖鞋拉开洗手间的门，里面蒸腾着薄薄一片水汽，李必正跪坐在浴缸里露出半截上身。似是没想到男人醒得这么快，李必表情有些怔愣，随即身子下意识往浴缸里沉了沉，水面刺激到破皮红肿的乳尖，他轻抽了口气。才刚刷了牙放了温水坐进浴缸，男人就进来了，李必虽然面上淡定，但僵直的身体透露着他的紧张。  
刘北山只看了他一眼，没说话，站在马桶前放水，哗哗声不停刺激着浴缸里目不斜视的人的耳膜。马桶抽水声后是花洒细密的喷水声，刘北山调好水温自顾自站在旁边花洒下淋浴。

见男人没有打扰自己的意思，李必垂下眼眸，盯着面前颤抖的水面，咬着牙慢慢把手指探到身后引出穴内残留的精液。强忍着声音憋得眼圈都红了，腰也软了，鼻间呼吸粗重了几分。  
放掉浴缸里的水，涂了一层沐浴露，又蓄了一缸水洗干净身上的泡沫。

这些都是在深楼学的，这个世界有太多李必闻所未闻的事物，在深楼的每一天都在刷新他的认知，身边同样被调教的哥哥姐姐们当他是深山里的傻孩子，见识短还有间歇性发作的癔症，身世可怜偏有一副好皮囊，被拐卖到深楼做赚钱工具。见他懵懂怜人，平时教他不少事情。李必聪慧适应能力也强，这些精致器具都用熟练了。虽然唐朝男色之风渐衰，但李必也意识到如今自己的身份与妓子无异。没有自由，没有尊严，只能听从金主的意愿。

刘北山洗完澡就披上浴巾出去了，其实他也没太想好怎么安排李必。以前没在深楼买过这种拍品，不过也听说过这种公开拍卖出的拍品，若是金主腻了不要了，也不会有什么好的处理方式。  
这小道士昨夜是初次，身体倒是很对自己胃口，想着李必的床上风情，刘北山又有些兴奋，幸好门铃声响起，不然说不定头脑一热就进了浴室。

侍应生将餐车推进门，一碟碟餐食放到餐厅桌上摆好，又有两人把准备的几套衣服放到沙发上，刘北山扫了一眼，深楼审美在线还挺会挑。

等了有一会儿李必才磨磨磨蹭蹭的从浴室出来，及肩的黑发洗好吹干又梳了个揪扎在脑后，头发太柔顺有几缕从发髻中溜出来垂着。本就白净的脸洗完更清透，颊边的粉是水汽蒸的，嘴角的红是昨晚刘北山啃的。V领的浴袍遮不住脖子和锁骨上的痕迹，纯白的绒浴袍在他身上像动物幼崽的皮毛，细瘦笔直的小腿从皮毛下伸出，连着一手可握的脚踝。

两人对坐在餐桌前，吃食种类丰富摆了满满一桌，李必为自己舀了碗粥埋头默默的吃。  
“你怎么会到深楼来？”刘北山夹了几口菜，看对面李必一副要把存在感降到最低的样子，开口问了第一句话。  
李必有些纠结，他被深楼的调教师警告过不要再提那些玄乎其玄的言论，他就是道童下山还俗，迫于生计来的深楼。  
刘北山看出他有顾虑，索性说得直白，“昨晚我花大价钱买下了你，所以你已经不归深楼管了。你知道该听谁的吧？”

李必抬头看男人，视线在刘北山的短寸发上停留了几秒，这个地方处处奇怪，人奇怪，物奇怪，可依银钱办事的方式却相似，仗势挟人的做法也共通。独闯异世，他不用为长安百姓安危担忧，不必为支持辅佐太子而转寰于将相，这里没有任何事物与他有关，没有牵挂也没有顾虑，为何他不能说真话？

“我本是大唐靖安司司丞李必，曾是太子伴读，上元节有刺客行凶，我在追查过程中意外昏迷，再醒来就在这深楼门口。”

李必表情认真严肃，倒是让刘北山看得很懵，唐朝？他的意思是他穿越来的？

“不是道童下山还俗？”

“那是他们不信，给我编造的。”李必像小孩子生闷气般不忿。

我也不信，刘北山在心里默默的接了一句。可是面前青年看着也不像傻子，神态举止和正常人无异，除了说出的话实在荒谬。

刘北山一时无语，拿起手机点开某度，噼里啪啦输入。发现唐朝还真有个李泌，“字长源？”

李必听了顿时来了兴致，男人知道他的字号。“咳嗯…吾六世高门望族,七岁与张九龄称友,九岁与太子交,何监是吾师,王宗汜将军是吾友,亦随叶法善师修道法近十年,圣人常召我共辩道法真意。”清了清有些发紧的嗓子，一串顺畅自我介绍说得表情很是骄傲。

得，全对上了。唐史爱好者，李泌铁粉青年研习过度把自己当成古人了，这应该属于心理问题。这得多爱钻研才能到这程度啊，这个病属实门槛很高，一般人轻易得不上。世界之大，无奇不有，刘北山理解也同情。但是好像这类心理问题不能一味的否定他，不然容易刺激到他的情绪。

刘北山一开始还纠结自己步入歧途参与买卖人口，现在反应过来自己是正义接盘治愈病患青年。负罪感下去了这责任感蹭的就上来了。

“我信你。”刘北山表情真挚，“你夹点菜，别光喝粥。”  
李必的眼神瞬间变得亮晶晶，面前的男人相信他诶。  
“那你可知如何才能回去？”

刘北山想了想，“你说你是意外昏迷？怎么昏迷的？”  
“嗯…是老师给我下了迷药。”李必提起此事还是不免叹息。“你的意思是，我还要喝一副迷药才能回去？”

“按理说是这个方法，这样吧，我托人帮你找迷药，试试能不能有效果。”刘北山一番话说的真切，差点他自己都信了。

李必修行多年早已看淡生死，有任何方法都要一试。眼神热切表情激动，想站起身但好不容易找到合适坐姿坐到软垫上，这一动屁股又疼了。扶着桌子强压下喜悦，“你为何要帮我？”  
刘北山挑眉，“你是我的人，我当然要尽力解决你的困扰，毕竟如果回不去，你还是要留在我身边的。我可不想枕边人有心病天天记挂着要逃。”

刘北山的话又提醒了李必两人的关系，拢了拢浴袍的领口，心下思索着面前男人没有深楼姐姐们口中金主的无情，虽然的确把自己在床上折腾得狠，却是个能听进人说话的。  
“先谢过您了。”

这个您字听的刘北山别扭极了，“我叫刘北山，北方的北，高山的山，你叫我北哥就行了。”

唐朝人称父为哥，虽然到这个世上了解到，他们称父为爸爸，称兄为哥哥，但李必依然不适应。可入乡随俗，过于在意倒显得自己小器了。  
李必垂眼叫了一声，“北哥。”  
刘北山看着面前小道士怎么好像脸红了，有些莫名。

两人吃过饭，刘北山想着给人上药，吃饭时就看出李必坐的并不安稳，可这小道士愣是不吭声，也不撒娇也没示弱。

翻出消炎的软膏听男人说要给他上药，李必又惊又羞，一方面是想到调教师说要学会保护身体，事后自己上药，毕竟金主做后不会管你如何。另一方面是发现刘北山真的与听闻的权贵不同，竟然主动提出此事。  
李必拂尘拿久了习惯端着胳膊，神姿清贵连连后退，刘北山觉得自己好像在逼良为娼。

刘北山尴尬的挠了挠头，把药膏扔在床上，留下一句，“你今天先在这里待着，我晚上再回来。”然后走出卧室体贴的关上了门。  
李必没出声，侧耳听男人应该是在门外客厅穿衣服，过了一会儿果然听到乓的关门声。  
屋里再没有动静，李必紧绷的神经终于缓和了些，跪坐在床上盯着那盒药膏出神。

-  
“深楼这是欺瞒消费者啊，人病的都走火入魔了还拉来拍卖，北哥这事儿我解决。”大康听刘北山说完李必的情况，顿时来了火气。  
“行了，你可别去闹了，李必在他们那儿也不会有好下场。”想着那谪仙似的清冷小道士露出绝望表情，动了动喉头。

大康听刘北山语气不忍，碰了碰他的胳膊，“北哥，那小道士滋味儿不错吧。”  
“滚着。”刘北山没有和兄弟明面讨论这个的爱好，不过表情也表露了昨晚享受。

大康了然的笑，“诶，那你还真配合他演下去啊，上哪儿弄迷药去啊？”  
“冲一包板蓝根给他喝就得了，主要是把他心病解了。”  
“行，悬壶济世啊北哥，在下佩服。”大康没想到刘北山这么绝，作势抱拳拱手作揖。  
刘北山勾唇坏笑，猛锤了一下大康的肩膀。

晚上刘北山回到深楼套间时，李必正坐在飘窗前专注的看窗外楼群，身上穿着上午侍应生送来的衣服，简约的衬衫长裤。刘北山看惯了道袍，见他穿现代装一时有些不适应。  
李必闷了大半天，把套间里的东西东摸西看的研究了个遍，见他回来难掩兴奋神色，视线首先落在刘北山的手上，果然看见一个袋子。

见李必迎上来，刘北山突然生出一种小娇妻坐在客厅等自己下班回家的错觉。  
知道李必期待什么，刘北山也没兜圈子，“药给你找来了，不过先别急着喝，等再晚一些的。”  
刘北山想着晚点喝正好借着困意睡觉，到时候究竟是晕是睡小道士也分辨不出。  
李必心里石头落了地，觉得也不急这一时，没好意思催促，微微颌首道，“好，先谢过北哥了。”  
“没事，我还没吃晚饭，你一会儿陪我吃点。”  
刚才刘北山看见餐桌上中午送来的菜还没撤，一想就知道李必还没吃晚饭。

刘北山打电话订了餐，房间里一时安静无声，刘北山清了下嗓子，“你今晚服了药要是没能回去怎么办？”  
李必闻言抬起头看向刘北山，他在这里关系最亲近的就是面前的男人了。不只是羞于启齿的肉体亲近，还有精神上的，刘北山是唯一一个愿意相信他的人。  
回不去的话也没有办法，只能在异世度过余生。  
看李必又垂下头轻轻摇了摇，刘北山真切感受到了他的孤独和无助感。

刘北山心里其实挺奇怪的，李必周身有温和又坚韧的气场，让人莫名觉得他这个人很真，有纯真也有真诚。不过就算李必的癔症再重也没关系，因为即使是在李必所述的世界里，他回不去所谓的唐朝，就只能依靠自己继续在现代生活。所以无论怎么说，这个小道士都逃不出自己的手心。  
刘北山计划通的想了一遍，出声安慰李必，“别担心，你还有我。”

刘北山说的暧昧，李必听了心中又想起刘北山金主的身份，自己是被买下来的，本质是陪床。这是他来到异世的命数，如今洗不脱也改不了，李必一时不知该怪谁。但这男人将自己从深楼的水深火热之中救出，是不可否认的事实。刘北山还这般体贴相助，也算是自己在这异世的贵人。

李必没回应，低着头不知在想什么。刘北山爱极了他这矜贵样子，想把人拉到怀里狠狠的亲。不过还是忍着心思，至少要陪他把这出戏演完得了信任，再把人带回自己家里，金屋藏娇。刘北山已经想好了，李必他绝不会放。

门铃声打断心思各异的两人，餐车推进来，又带着午间的碟碗推出去。这顿饭李必吃的心不安，总惦记着那迷药，刘北山看出来了，但装作不知道。  
吃完饭刘北山窝进沙发，打开电视随意的换台，科教频道正在播野生猎豹捕食羚羊。  
猎豹慢慢靠近羚羊群，突然一跃而起追逐距它最近的一只小羚羊，小羚羊奋力逃跑却根本快不过猎豹的速度，被卷起一路飞尘的猎豹扑倒在草地上，肚皮朝上翻不了身，随即就被猎豹狠狠咬住喉咙奄奄一息。  
李必坐在沙发边上盯着这能显示图像的方形扁板看，眼珠轻转不知道在想些什么。  
他知道刘北山可能是想磨一磨自己，故意不提喝药的事，不过这比在相府门口苦等避而不见的林相要好得多，有求于人不能连这点儿耐心也没有。  
李必即使是坐在沙发上，背也依然挺直，离刘北山有两个身位远，安静坐着不急也不说话。

刘北山以前也没发现自己这么恶趣味，看见李必清冷的神情就总想招惹他，最好是淡然的外壳裂开，露出里面惊讶慌乱羞涩什么都好。

李必的余光察觉到男人不时的在看他，但是依然装作不知情的盯着面前屏幕上的动物。李必不想转头，因为不知道说什么。  
就这么坐了一阵，直到滚动节目片尾字幕，刘北山瘫在沙发上的身子才直起来。  
独自走进卧室，翻出袋子里的板蓝根冲剂药盒，扯出一包倒在杯子里，用恒温水壶里的纯净水冲开。又打开一盒感冒药，指腹顶着塑料壳，白色药片撑开铝膜落到刘北山手心。  
本来在药店只挑了盒板蓝根冲剂，要结账时刘北山突然想到这没什么效果怕李必不信，转身又去拿了盒感冒药。这种抗组胺类药吃完比较容易犯困，正适合睡前吃。

刘北山知道李必跟到卧室门口看他，把散乱的药袋扔进抽屉里，头也没回的叫人进来吃药。  
李必坐在床边，手里端着那杯深褐色的汤药，鼻子凑过去闻，有些清苦的味道。  
刘北山问他，“喝过这药吗？”  
李必有些诧异地摇了摇头，他怎会喝过这里的东西。“不曾喝过。”  
刘北山轻叹了口气，把手中的白色药片递给李必，“这个也喝下去。”

李必就着板蓝根把药片顺下去，又喝了一大杯水，摸摸肚子抬头看刘北山。  
刘北山读懂了他有些疑惑的表情，失笑着说，“这药效没那么快，估计得等一会儿呢。”  
心中有些天真的想法被男人直白的揭穿，李必面上有些臊。抿着唇要低下头，却被刘北山挑起下巴。  
“你就不怕我给你吃的是春药？”  
李必没想到男人会这么问，自己的确对刘北山少了很多防备，下意识的相信他。但在这奇特又陌生的世界，李必就算想有所防备也根本防不过来。  
“北哥既然信我所言，那我也信北哥。”  
“信任在这个世界上最不值钱，不过你可以信我，别人就算了。”  
刘北山俯身凑近了些，“晚上的药还没涂吧？”

天旋地转，李必一眨眼面前已是整洁被单，被男人推倒跪趴在床上，按着腰扒下宽松休闲裤。李必挣扎换来一句低哑的警告，“别乱动，只是给你上药。”  
不知怎的，李必觉得这男人一沾到床就会变得凶劣霸道，带着撕掉伪装后最原始的危险。

两瓣肉臀布丁似的弹软，上面凌乱的痕迹依然醒目，掰开臀肉露出臀缝间的红肿后穴，虽然消了不少但仍然泛着不正常的红。男人在手中挤了一团消炎药膏，微凉的凝胶沾到穴口惹得李必身子一颤。  
药膏把穴口糊的殷红盈润，指腹轻揉穴口，就着药膏润滑按戳着向里探，李必鸵鸟似的把脸埋在被单里发出难耐的闷哼。紧致软嫩的穴肉热情的吸着男人的手指，药膏被暖热的肉穴捂化了融在肉壁上，穴内更湿润黏人。  
男人抽出手指又挤了些药膏插进去，指尖摩擦到穴内敏感的凸起，李必颤抖着身子，跪不住瞬间软了腰侧躺到床上。先前埋在床单里的小脸也露了出来，咬着唇喉咙里发出甜腻磨人的轻哼。  
李必蜷着身子，脚尖都紧绷着，快感顺着脊背窜上，激得他头皮发麻。  
刘北山看着床上人颤抖的睫毛粉红的脸颊，还有揪着床单的手，倒是很喜欢李必被自己激起情欲的样子，随着他手指的抽插给出身体上最直观的反应，表情也从淡然换成隐忍难耐。

凑到李必耳边轻声唬他，“中午没有好好涂药吧，里面还肿着呢，现在得多涂一点。”  
李必中午时的确没有伸到太里面的地方，终于松开了被自己咬的狠紧的下唇，喘息着说，“快一点。”  
刘北山加快了手指抽插的速度，李必泪都流出来了，红着眼睛补充，“嗯…快点涂药好不好。”声音软软的求人，小可怜样任谁都会依他。  
说完话男人的动作果然慢了许多，不过每次带着药膏伸进后穴，手指总要在那处凸起轻磨，可又轻轻带过吊着人的胃口，李必被他撩拨得穴里泛水的痒，轻摇着屁股呻吟。  
“怎么了？”刘北山明知故问，语气还装作疑惑不解。  
李必受不住男人手指的撩拨，失了羞臊开口索求，“用力点，好痒…”  
“这么多要求啊。” 男人性感的低音轻叹，指腹重重拈过那肉点，李必身子猛地一颤，没控制住呻吟出声，陌生的酥麻感带着舒服快慰不停刺激着他的神经。  
李必的后穴还有些肿，刘北山今晚没想做爱，怕再伤到他，倒是用手指把小道士奸淫个彻底。看着李必在自己手中又露出迷乱表情，还难以自持的不停索求，刘北山满意的不行，仿佛在欣赏自己设计的艺术品。

药膏用了大半，湿软的小穴收缩着往外挤药汁，刘北山把人折腾的躺在床上失神轻喘，扒下李必挂在腿弯的裤子，把人塞进被子里盖好。  
李必被男人一番亵玩，脑子乏困空白浑身疲倦，听刘北山说药效要到了，索性闭上眼睛不再和男人有交流，默默在心里祈祷，希望再睁眼可以回到靖安司。

-  
昨晚没有拉上窗帘，日光直照到床上把李必晃醒。揉揉眼睛发现还躺在昨晚的床上，周围陈设一点没变，李必心里一紧。  
刘北山侧身躺在他身边，手撑着脑袋，带着意料之中的语气，“早安，你还在这里。”  
李必叹了口气，刘北山觉得挺可爱的，伸手捏了捏他的脸，“起床吧，今天带你回家。”

洗漱吃饭出门，直到坐到刘北山轿车的副驾驶，李必才彻底意识到，可能自己回不去了。  
“安全带系好。”  
说完看李必直盯着自己，表情疑惑手上却没反应，刘北山怀疑世界般皱了皱眉，“这也不懂？”  
李必自打进了深楼就没出来过，虽然见过路上这飞驰的东西，却一次没有坐过，安全带这么专业的词当然触及到他的认识盲区。

这李必是把自己的记忆格式化了吧，你学古人也没必要忘了现代文明啊。刘北山突然觉得他不是养了个情人，分明是养了个儿子，什么都得教。认命的凑过去扯李必身侧的安全带搭扣，李必见男人突然靠近，下意识往后缩。刘北山见他反应这么大，直接压上去咬住他的下唇，扯出些泄愤似的磨了磨才松嘴，软嫩的唇瓣弹回去。刘北山唰地抽出搭扣插进座椅旁的卡扣槽里。  
一切发生的太快，李必抬手掩着嘴惊讶的盯着男人，“你做什么！”  
“你太笨了，气的我想咬你。”  
刘北山说的直白，李必却闷然无语，他自小就被冠上神童之名，从未有人说过他笨。  
不过也没纠结多久，车子发动起步，李必好奇的盯着仪表盘和路面看，视线转来转去，活像跟着逗猫棒走的猫。

刘北山把李必带到自己的复式小洋楼，至此金屋藏娇的娇才终于入住了。

藏娇是为了干什么？当然是doi  
刘北山买下李必的第一需求自然是doi。  
月亮高挂群星闪烁，夜晚是干这事的好时候。  
李必正在浴室洗澡，刘北山推门就进去了。看着男人浑身没有一片布直冲着浴缸走来，  
赤裸肉体的视觉冲击很大，李必能看清男人麦色肌肤上凸起的筋肉，结实腹肌的块数，以及性感人鱼线下即将苏醒的巨物。  
刘北山跨进浴缸，岔开双腿坐着把李必圈在怀里，水面急速上涨，溢出到地砖上流进下水口。

后面抵着男人的性器，李必坐在浴缸里绝望的自嘲，让一个修道之人来到异世做妓子，这是何等残忍的事，不断的破色戒，想必十余年道行早已毁于一旦。  
偏偏刘北山又是自己在这异世唯一能仰仗之人，他不能怪刘北山，买卖交易，本不是男人的错，换作别的金主，或许自己下场更惨。  
李必突然想到自尽，他心脏抑制不住的狂跳，又听到男人抱着自己的身子，发出有些赞许的声音，“这么乖啊。”  
刘北山以为李必会挣扎抗拒自己，殊不知李必心中激烈的争斗。

李必转过头看男人，表情眼神里尽是矛盾挣扎。“我害怕。”  
“有我呢，怕什么？”刘北山敏锐的察觉到李必好像在说别的事，虽然猜不到是他在担心什么，不过这句回答足以安慰到他。  
刘北山的胸膛贴着李必光滑的背，环着他细瘦的手臂轻摸安抚。  
李必咬了下嘴唇，似乎被触动到了，又对上刘北山坦然的目光，盯了十余秒，开口小声问道，“今晚要做那事吗？”  
天知道这句话花了薄面小道士多大的勇气，刘北山听了都没敢相信自己的耳朵，从李必羞涩的表情确定自己理解了“那事”指代的是做爱没错，差点脱口而出的“你说什么”被自己生生忍住，怕再确认一遍后李必反悔不认。

没去想这小道士怎么突然转了性，直接低头咬上软嫩嘴唇。李必主动伸出舌尖与男人的唇舌纠缠，他现在不想去思考，来到异世的孤独感和崩溃感真切的萦绕在心头，他努力摆脱这些难以忍受的精神折磨，世界观崩塌的打击已经冲刷了他半月有余，他现在想找个安稳舒适的地方躲起来。身后的男人说有他在，现下对李必而言是很让他心动的一句话。  
抛开一切，李必知道男人会带自己做一些欢愉的、令人沉醉其中的事，忘掉恐惧只留下快感。

刘北山享受着李必的主动，吻了一会儿没忘记他扭头艰难，唇齿转移到李必的耳垂，这种过于私人的地方从未被人舔吻过，酥麻感一阵阵传出，被温暖的口腔包裹住，耳朵红润暖热，李必闭着眼轻喘，抓住男人在自己身上游走的大手，却被带着一同抚摸。  
把人完全圈在怀里的独占感很舒满足，刘北山双手穿过李必身侧摸到前面还没完全痊愈的乳尖，那晚将它咬破了皮，现在还有些红肿。指尖捻弄肉粒，疼痛带着快感更让李必难以抑制，一时不知是该让男人轻些还是重些，只皱着眉发出绵软委屈的呻吟。

刘北山喜欢听李必叫床，一声声似有无尽的情，嗔你将人弄疼了，叹你把他摸爽了，说不出口的欲求全在勾人的哼嗯尾音里。  
一手拢着乳肉，另一只手向下探去，握住李必秀气的阴茎揉捏套弄。李必难耐的屈起腿，激起一片水花。刘北山贴着他的耳朵说着骚话，“长源被摸得舒服吗？”  
听到男人亲昵地叫自己的字，李必更觉亲密羞涩，胡乱的点着头只想男人不要再问。  
扣弄着顶端马眼，揉弄两颗囊袋再轻揉会阴，刘北山把李必伺候的满脸情潮，浑身透着性欲的粉色。  
李必尖叫着射在浴缸里，仰头靠在刘北山肩膀上，刘北山放掉有些凉了的水，又蓄满了温水。射精后的舒爽身体重新被温暖的水包围，李必喘息着感受高潮余韵。

刘北山纯是被李必喘硬的，起立的性器直挺挺戳着李必的臀肉，把李必抱起来坐到自己腿上，性器正好戳进臀缝在穴口磨蹭。吮吻着李必白嫩的颈侧和后颈细瘦的椎骨，慢慢摆腰在李必股间摩擦，水波荡漾。  
可水冲洗掉两人分泌的体液，刘北山试图将性器挤进穴口时始终不得法，李必后穴还有些微的肿，紧致敏感没有润滑，在水中更不好扩张。  
刘北山看见李必痛苦的表情，自己也憋的难受，吻着他的耳垂低声问，“我们去床上做好不好？”  
李必猫似的呜嗯了一声，刘北山站起身扯过浴巾简单擦了一下身上的水，把李必裹住抱进了卧室。

刘北山没往家里带过人，没准备套套和润滑剂，直接把消炎的软膏挤在手上往李必穴里插，又挤了些涂在自己挺立的性器上，抵在穴口慢慢往里推。  
李必侧躺在床上，一条腿搭在刘北山肩上，门户大开的姿势把下身全部暴露在男人面前。刘北山跪坐在床上，扶着李必的腰背和细嫩腿根挺腰进入，感受肉穴紧致的包裹。  
虽然做过一次，可男人勃起的巨物依然让肉穴接纳的很吃力，李必喘息着尽量放松，边摸着男人的手臂出声呻吟，“哼嗯…太大了…”  
刘北山吻着李必光滑的小腿，慢慢抽动等他适应，每插一下李必的叫床声都要大一些，抽出时穴肉挽留般吸咬着性器，再顶进去就是磨人的呻吟。

刘北山看李必双眼含泪，眉头轻蹙，殷红小嘴露着两颗小兔牙的整齐白边，一脸沉浸爱欲的潮红表情。下身抽插着，嘴上还要逗弄他，“穴怎么这么会咬，长源是吸男人精气的妖精吧？”  
见人不答话，刘北山重重往里顶，把李必冲撞的失了神猛地摇头。  
“是不是，嗯？”  
“不…啊嗯…呜好深…要破了…”  
李必总有要被男人顶破身子的错觉，粗硬的性器在软热穴内抽插，进入时往身体里狠命的挤，硕大龟头将紧致穴肉压的更湿软，穴外两颗囊袋似是也要进来般勇猛。  
爱欲快感惹得李必浑身酥麻不已，呻吟都带着哭腔，被艹弄得身子一耸一耸的在床上摩擦，战栗快慰直冲脑门。  
刘北山低喘着挺动，粗长性器抽出半根再一插到底，感受紧热肉穴的吸咬。大手揉捏着软翘臀肉，新的指痕覆盖掉上次做爱残留的青红，每捏一下臀肉，后穴就紧张的缩一下，把刘北山夹的闷哼出声。  
拍着李必弹软的屁股骂他骚，把小道士逼的流着泪摇头否认，边哭肉穴夹的更紧。

性器又胀大了些，刘北山拉下肩上的一条细腿，让李必自己抱着折成M型的腿，俯身压上去，抽插动作没停，盯着李必迷乱的表情哄诱说，“长源给哥生个孩子吧。”  
李必不知男人为何说这种话，抱着自己的腿承受着冲撞，难堪又有些认真地解释，“嗯…呜我不能生的…我是男子啊…”  
“哥射进去就能让长源怀上的。”刘北山掐着李必的乳尖往外扯，本就脆弱的红豆经受不起亵弄，李必挣扎着哭吟，“嗯痛…”  
“要不要给哥生宝宝？嗯？”嘴上温柔询问，身下抽插的却狠。  
李必反应过来是床第间的情趣话，松开抱着腿的双手，环上男人的脖子，呻吟着回应，“嗯要生…呜哥哥射给我吧…受不了了…”  
男人嘴上夸着乖宝，猛顶一记把精液灌进肉穴，性器在穴内微微抽搐着释放浓精，一股股打在湿软肉穴深处。  
高潮的喘息混着被内射的呻吟在卧室里传开，两人酣畅的性爱暂缓。

男人叼着李必唇间凸起的肉粒唇珠轻磨，李必抽着鼻子眨眼挤出泪花，手从男人肩上滑到手臂，捏着结实的肌肉，能感受到上臂跳动的青筋。  
刘北山抽出性器和李必秀气的肉棒磨蹭，后穴湿答答的体液失了阻塞慢慢流出来，两人身下一片湿泞不堪。  
刘北山舔上李必的小兔牙，吻着唇瓣掠夺他的呼吸，李必闭上眼睛送上唇舌，缠绵的腻了一会儿，男人抱着失了力气的青年走进浴室清洗了一下。

回到床上盖好被子，却见李必皱着眉痛苦的轻哼，撅着嘴巴委屈地喊痛。掀开被子露出两粒红肿破皮的乳尖，原来是蹭到被子弄疼了。刘北山下床翻出两个创可贴，给受伤的可怜红豆贴上，免得他夜里刮到被子疼醒。李必看着胸口两条贴布，轻哼了一声似是怪男人玩的狠了。  
刘北山掐了掐他的嫩脸，关了灯揽着小情人儿的腰把人抱在怀里睡觉了。

往后李必再不需辟谷，日日被刘北山将养的极好，食欲和性欲兼顾个周全，岂不是比归隐山林强百倍。

[End]


End file.
